Most portable stoves or burners such as used on boats or in campers are operated with bottled gas under fairly high pressure or, alternatively, liquid fuel which normally requires some type of pressurization. Where bottled gas is employed, a fairly good supply must be kept on hand since the gas is fairly rapidly dissipated. The use of liquid fuel has advantages in that a large supply can be kept on hand in liquid form and then ultimately vaporized. In the latter type stove or burners utilizing liquid fuel, the fuel tank for the burner is normally provided with a built in manually operable pump in order to place the liquid fuel under pressure. The pressure is necessary in order to realize proper feeding and vaporization of the fuel to the burner. However, to manually pump these types of liquid fuel tanks is a nuisance and can become physically tiring.